One-Chapter Stories
by Night of No Moon
Summary: something to read if you need new reading material, short stories/mini fanfictions
1. Misty Waterfall

**Mild Gore Warning: This first one is probably not going to be very friendly for younger audiences** **.**

* * *

Fernkit stretched his short legs, and grinned at his sister, who was sleeping in a furry heap. He couldn't fall asleep, because there was something that he really wanted to do tonight. Putting his small paws over Heatherkit's back, he hissed, "Wake up! Wake up, Heatherkit!"

Heatherkit, of course, groaned and yawned. "What is it? It's the middle of the night, right?" she complained, looking around to make sure it was. _Typical Heatherkit_ , thought Fernkit. She was a sleepyhead, not to mention a goody-goody. He always had to sneak out of the camp by himself, just because she wouldn't come with him.

"Come on! Let's go outside of the camp and see the misty waterfall!" he urged, clouting his sister over the ear to wake her up. She let out a squeak, but thankfully no one in the shadowy, damp nursery heard it, and everyone but the two kits stayed asleep.

"But—" Heatherkit began, but Fernkit cut her off promptly.

"No one will see us. Besides, I want to be free of the milk-scent in here for a bit!" he mewed enticingly, and added in a singsong voice, "Besides, it will be beautiful to see!"

Heatherkit had no choice but to comply as Fernkit dragged her out of the camp by the scruff, his head high. She had to come with him tonight, because she owed him a chance to sneak away for stopping him all those previous times. He marched through the bramble entrance, ignoring Heatherkit's sharp squeals as branches poked her ears and got stuck in her fur.

He knew his parents had told him not to go there, but that made the waterfall even more enticing.

* * *

Heatherkit bitterly stomped after her brother into the forest. Her long, lilac pelt was still matted with sticks and thorns. She would make him clean it all off—once they got back to the camp. For now, she would just have to wait.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was actually pretty excited about the waterfall. She wondered if it was beautiful and clear, with a sparkling pond underneath that had gold fish flitting in its shallows.

In fact, anything beautiful made her interested. Fernkit had definitely tricked her to his benefit, now that she thought of it. She glanced back, but there was no sign of the camp, and she was definitely not trekking back there alone. She'd just have to follow him.

She flinched as she stepped on a leaf, hoping that no one heard the sharp _crack_ that echoed through the empty forest. But no other sounds came.

The claw-moon tonight was only starting to rise, leaving them in mostly darkness, so they had plenty of time to find their way to the waterfall. Hopefully they didn't waste it all _looking_ for it. It was still damp in places from the day's drizzle of rain.

The kits padded unsurely through the silhouettes of trees and mazes of bushes and brambles. The sharp scent of herbs came once or twice to Heatherkit, and she wrinkled her nose at the pungency of the small plants. A smattering of stars had appeared in the ink-black sky. It seemed that the night sky was beautiful just for her.

Next to her, Fernkit pricked his ears. Heatherkit did the same, and she heard the steady, crashing rhythm of rushing water. The waterfall was near! The two started racing through the forest in the direction of the sound, being careful not to step on dry leaves, or trip in rabbit-holes.

A minute of excited running later, she stared in awe at the glistening waterfall, in all of its majesty.

* * *

Fernkit stared at the ever-flowing waterfall, which was situated on a cliff leading higher than they could ever climb. The cliff was probably at the edge of the territory, because Fernkit didn't recognize anything around here. It was all unfamiliar forest. A pond was beneath it, the biggest expanse of water he had ever seen.

A narrow path of stepping-stones was in the shadows, just barely in his sight. They looked slippery, probably from the great cloud of mist that surrounded the waterfall. He waved his tail towards the path, and then, when Heatherkit nodded in understanding, he started to jump onto the first stepping stone.

He teetered, and almost slipped, and he frantically dug his small claws into the rock as far as he could. Heatherkit tried to get on the same stone, making him fall into the cold water neck-deep with an indignant mewl.

Now, soaking wet from the water in the shallow pool beneath him, Fernkit trudged through the mist, and heaved up the second stepping-stone. He glared at Heatherkit, who was harder to see because the second stone had an even thicker shroud of mist. Narrowing his eyes, and trying to look like a warrior, he crouched awkwardly and tried to jump onto the third stone, landing him in the water again.

Angrily, he plodded through the shallows of the pond, not even looking at the other stones. He was shivering now, and his pelt was heavy and wet and _unpleasant_. He passed four, five, six, seven stepping stones, marching angrily through the mist that made him even colder. A shiver ran through him, and he quickened his pace, trying his best to slog through the water. The water was getting deeper.

Finally, finally, he reached the end of the water, and his nose was barely above the surface as he kicked and struggled to keep himself up.

The waterfall was crashing behind him, and the shallow water lapped onto stone. _Wait, stone?_ Had he reached a stone-den? He scrambled onto the dry rock, eagerly hoping for warmth. He looked behind him, fatigue filling him, waiting for his sister to catch up.

* * *

Heatherkit bounded from stone to stone, trying to get to wherever Fernkit had gone. She wondered excitedly what was at the end of this rocky path, but her happiness deflated when she remembered that they were not supposed to go out here. She jumped to the next stone, her claws nimbly unsheathed.

Finally, she scrambled to the last rock. She nearly fell forward, but luckily her pelt remained dry as she plunged her claws down and lurched to a halt. She stared at the empty expanse she had reached.

 _It's a... a stone-den?_

At least, she thought it was, because it had a roof and a floor, all made out of dark gray stone.

Fernkit was shivering in the middle of the entrance, and Heatherkit stepped onto the hard surface, trying to avoid the lapping water, and trotted over to her littermate. She started licking his fur the wrong way, just like she saw the medicine cat doing once. His fur did not comply, and stayed heavy and wet.

"You're acting like Mother!" Fernkit whined, and batted Heatherkit away. She clouted his ears hard in return. Her eyes wandered around the stone-den. All that she could see was a vast expanse of darkness and shadow. Heatherkit began to feel uneasy, and stared down the long passage. What would they find there?

* * *

Fernkit scurried down the stone-den, staring through the shadowy path down the cave. It was becoming darker and darker, and Heatherkit was straggling behind him. His still-damp pelt was making him cold, and he tried to fluff up his pelt to stay warm, then continued down the stone-den.

He heard pawsteps, and turned with a startled look to find Heatherkit running towards him, panting and mewling. The sounds of sticks and thorns falling out of her pelt echoed through the cave. "Mousebrain! You scared me," he muttered, with a glare at his sister. As they walked, the stone-den seemed to have light in it.

The sound of claws scraping echoed on the rock walls, and the two jumped, turning back around. Trembling, Fernkit took a step further, and then another. He saw a shape coming towards him. He cowered, pressing close to Heatherkit, who was shaking like a leaf.

He saw the faint outline of a silver she-cat, stepping slowly towards them. A sweet smile was on her face. He relaxed his position, only hoping that this cat was in another Clan and not there to get them in trouble. The cat padded closer. He could see that her paws were white. And there was something floating around her... _Mist?_

"Hello," the she-cat said, dipping her head in greeting. She then turned around, and Fernkit could only assume that they should follow. He started after, and Heatherkit followed, her feet pattering across the floor of the dark stone-den. The she cat was smiling still, but there was something about it that made Fernkit feel odd...

Her mysterious smile hovered on her face as she went deeper and deeper into the increasingly dark stone-den. Her fluffy tail swished as if making a signal, and light blew into the stone-den, wavering across the walls, casting shadows of the jagged rock. In front of them was a red, dark, dark red river.

He froze, staring at the blood, the dry, dark crimson blood, the cats laying limp, their mouths frozen in eternal terror. Cats that were never saved from it.

When he looked behind him at the silver she-cat, her previously innocent face was contorted into a scary, psychotic smile. Her previously white paws were stained red with blood, and her previously bright blue eyes were sunken and dark, void-like black.

"No one will hear you, so feel free to scream," she hissed, and burst into the most insane, hoarse, dead laughter the kits had ever heard. Heatherkit let out a whimper that turned into a wail, and screamed that she wanted to go home.

Fernkit felt a sharp pain, a sickening noise in the back of his head. He heard his own screams, mixed with the piercing and petrified wails of Heatherkit. He felt his warm blood pouring out of him, sickeningly pooling on the floor of the stone-den and splattering on the walls.

Dark, spreading bulbs filled the corners of his vision, until everything was gone. He thought he saw a red shadow with empty black eyes flitting across his vision.

New blood spattered the walls of the Misty Waterfall once more.


	2. Reincarnation

**I'm back.**

 **This might be a long one if you're used to shorter chapters, so hang tight. Thanks to all of my reviewers, I appreciate your time taken to review my story. Also, this is another dark story.**

* * *

I grinned madly, staring down at the limp cat under me. She was dead, the ninth one I had killed, and I had made sure of that. She was as stupid and weak as a mouse, and an easy kill. Anyone wishing to take my wanted post as the medicine cat, any cat willing to _insult_ me, any cat willing to _exclude_ me, would have to suffer this fate. I only needed to bury the body... _The lake! Perfect._

I dragged her by the scruff of her neck down to the lake, panting, and then stopping on the sand. Sweat clung to my pelt, but I purred as I reached the lapping water. This would be a perfect spot to bury her. I pushed her to the edge, trying hard not to get myself too unnecessarily wet, but I would need to wash my paws in here, to get the blood off...

But something went wrong. I tried to dig my claws into the sand, but I slid forward and fell into the water. My paws flailed as my head went closer and closer to being submerged. I gasped for air, kicking my paws even harder. _I'm in RiverClan! I should be able to do this!_

I was starting to feel lighter, and it felt like a weight was being lifted off of me. The corners of my vision were a peaceful black. I was barely conscious of my body sinking into the depths of the river as my eyes started closing slowly. I thought I heard a gasp of shock and someone at the surface, far away, whispering my name, "Goldenfire... You did this... You killed them."

* * *

There was nothing.

Nothing was there.

I tried to get to my paws, but there was nowhere to stand. I saw a light in the distance, something peaceful and shining in the dark, drab black of nowhere. The shape, the light moved closer, to reveal a shining StarClan cat. His expression was cold, opposing the warmth of the glowing stars surrounding him.

"Goldenfire. You. The prettiest little warrior in RiverClan. Or, the prettiest little _killer_ ," he hissed, stepping closer and closer. His words had a hint of scorn in them as he glared at me, but I thought I saw a tinge of anguish in his eyes. "Of course, you deserve worse than the Dark Forest. You wished to be a medicine cat, and killed, instead of saved, your Clanmates. Nine of them. You have done terrible things, Goldenfire, and you will be reincarnated."

I wanted to scream, dig my claws into him, and feel the blood—no, his very existence pouring out of him. I wanted to feel his breathing stop and his body go limp. But something held me back, and instead, I sat there, perfectly still, and stared at my paws. There was an emotion inside me that I hadn't felt before, pouring through my soul, making me, just once, ask myself why I did it.

The StarClan cat, for a second, had a glint of pity in his eyes. Then, he turned away, and ran off, just ran off. I felt the ground caving in beneath me, if there was a ground, and I shrieked as my fall began, but I would make it out alive. But soon, just soon, "alive" wouldn't be the best word to describe it.

It had begun.

* * *

I stared in shock at my mother. Her body was limp, and her eyes reflected the gray, heavy storm clouds above me. No one in the hushed group noticed the heavy rain falling down, soaking their pelts. The growling of the badger not too far away in the forest was forgotten. Was this real, or just a nightmare? Was anything real anymore?

Stormfall was the first one to tear his eyes from the sight. His voice was hoarse and his breath ragged as he told us we needed to continue without her. I didn't respond. I stared at my mother's clouded and glazed eyes, her limp, wet and cold body. It's just a bad dream, it's just a nightmare. There's nothing wrong... I choked sobs and screamed at the darkened sky that was hidden by the gray.

"Come on, Silverfur, I need you to keep it together!" Stormfall yowled through the crashes of thunder. "Your mother would want us to!" Violent lightning flashed through the sky, and the patrol was all looking urgently at me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do anything anymore. I couldn't see through the rain, and I desperately wailed at the sky, waiting for my mother to answer, but nothing happened.

I finally feebly followed everyone into the forest. He was right. She would want me to fight. But I couldn't fight, my mind was crumpling with the cold, hard fact that she was dead. I tore at the badger in rage for taking my mother's life. But a wave of dizziness, as my sight flickered back to her body, threw me off.

I was no longer controlling myself. I stumbled away, shrieks coming out of my mouth. The trees were lashing with rain, but I didn't care about the rain soaking my pelt anymore. The badger was standing in front of me, its ferocious teeth glinting horrifically. I could barely feel the pain of its claws slashing through my fur and the warm blood pouring, as I saw my mother and smelled her sweet scent.

* * *

I opened my eyes, startled by the sight. Was that real? Did I really experience that? I was still in the empty black, and there was pain in my side... Had I really experienced that, been in that cat's body? Was I alive again, if only for those terrifying seconds? And why was I thinking normally again?

None of my questions were answered as a blinding light filled my eyes and I shut them tight.

* * *

I bared my teeth at the ugly, scarred blue she-cat. Unsheathing my claws, I stood in a defensive position, blocking her from the nursery. She just responded with an nasty grin, and I saw one of my kits out of the corner of my eye. She was furious, and her russet fur, that was identical to mine, was bristling. Redkit tried to lunge for the rogue, but I blocked her. I'm not risking her life for this stupid cat who thinks she can just waltz in and kill my kits.

The rogue made the first move, springing toward my neck. I bowled her over promptly. She was muscular, but I was small and quick and could evade quickly, and easily take the kits with me if it came to it. I ripped a scratch in her while she was still down, blood pounding in my ears. Rage against her overwhelmed me, and I drove my claws into her, over and over, but she never seemed to give up and run.

"Ha, what a stupid queen. You're just like all the others, whiny and overprotective," the she-cat mewed tauntingly, and I screamed the loudest battle cry as I tried to rip her from limb to limb, my claws driving into the stupid little brat of a rogue. How dare she!

But she had gotten up now. She purred quietly, "Fallenmoon, I saw you at the border with him. It's a _shame_ I'll have to divulge your secret." I hissed with burning rage, but she was like a strong, undefeatable mountain. Fatigue was filling me, and I couldn't fight against her paw on my throat. Nausea overtook me, and I gasped and coughed. There was no air in my lungs. I screamed a choked scream of rage. I had failed.

Then her claws unsheathed into my neck, and I closed my eyes for the last time as the life flickered out of me with a painful rush.

* * *

My throat was hoarse and dry as I hacked and coughed. I desperately lapped up the cold water in the moss that my apprentice, Feathersnow had brought me. I was supposed to be out there, treating the others, but the poor young apprentice was doing it instead. I tried to tell myself that medicine cats had any chance of getting sick, but it didn't feel right.

I felt like vomiting, but I swallowed the bile in my tired and scratchy throat. My head pounded with fever, and I shivered and buried myself deep into the feather nests that WindClan had saved for the bitter leaf-bare. My fur prickled with cold as I closed my eyes. It was hot, too hot under my eyelids.

When I opened them, they were getting clouded and misty. I blinked the sleep out and looked up at Feathersnow's alarmed face. The expression turned into one of relief as she dropped a skinny rabbit in front of me. I tried to take a bite, but it wouldn't go down my throat. I collapsed into a coughing fit, and I finally forced it into my belly.

Feathersnow didn't belong there, trying to save me from greencough. She was too young. She had just gotten her medicine cat name. If I didn't make it, who would help her interpret StarClan's prophecies, who would be with her to heal others in battle?

No one would. She would be alone until a kit was willing to sacrifice everything for becoming a medicine cat. Feathersnow's eyes widened and she let out a panicked _No! Not you!_ My eyes were becoming blurry, and I tried to smile reassuringly at my apprentice, but I was feeling too dizzy...

Everything inside left me and I saw nothing, and then small, welcoming lights taking me home.

* * *

I smelled the choking scent of smoke right when I opened my eyes. Next to me, Silverpaw was asleep, and all of the other apprentices, Redpaw, Snowpaw, and Sorrelpaw were too. I had to wake them up. Smoke was rapidly filling the den. I opened my mouth, breathing in smoke by accident, an then screamed as loud as I could.

 _"Fire!"_

Everyone in the den woke up with a jolted startle. I didn't have time to explain. "Go! Out of the den!" Everyone ran as quick as lightning. The smoke threatened to fill my lungs, but I resisted the suffocating gas and slowly tried to get through the den, which was clouded with darkness. I managed to make it out, and the sight that greeted me was horrific.

The entire camp was in flames, and the Clan was quickly trying to get everyone through. I saw my mother, Goldenfeather, frantically searching the area for me, her eyes filled with terror. I ran towards her, but my path was suddenly blocked with a burning branch. I could barely see her through the orange flames and black smoke, but I heard her fear-filled yowl, "Leafpaw!"

I tried to respond, but the roar of fire was too loud against my meek voice.

I searched for an escape, trying to find a path out of the flames. They were creeping closer and closer, and my lungs were starting to fill with smoke. Goldenfeather was screaming for me, but there was nothing I could do. My breath was slowing, and I was almost our of time. The last thing I felt was the painful burn of hot, bright flame.

* * *

I couldn't help but smile as I walked into the warriors' den. Graystar had just appointed me as deputy. I lay awake long after moonhigh, feeling a sense of joy that kept me from sleeping. All that I could hear was the rustling of leaves and brambles, and if I looked outside, I could see the beautiful stars above. To think I would inherit this amazing territory one day...

But then, I heard something that was distinct from the leaves and brambles. I heard pawsteps, pattering quietly on the ground. They sounded too big to be a kit's, but it seemed like they were trying to cover up their footprints. I jumped as a dark figure suddenly bent down in front of me. It was Firefeather, one of the warriors. I wasn't sure how I missed him leaving. "Hi," I whispered reluctantly. He just smiled at me and told me to follow him.

He led me out of the camp into the forest. "Are you sure I should be leaving like this in the middle of the night?" I asked him, but his golden eyes just glinted mischeviously and he replied, "Well, there's no one awake to catch us, is there?" I smiled, but I felt like I wasn't doing the right thing.

As we strolled through the forest, Firefeather made remarks about how beautiful the trees and plants are, or how the moon and stars were beautiful tonight. All that I did was nod, because I wasn't sure why he was taking me here in the middle of the night. We walked further and further into the forest, and I couldn't help but be entranced by his voice.

Eventually, we reached a clearing that opened up to the stars. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Firefeather said when he saw me taking the nighttime scenery in. I never sneaked out at night when I was an apprentice, but evidently he had. I watched fireflies buzz by, feeling very peaceful, and then Firefeather said, "It's very quiet, isn't it? We're alone here. If anything were to happen to us, it wouldn't be discovered." I felt a prick of fear spread through me, but I said nothing.

I discovered what he meant in a second, when he leapt to his feet and unsheathed his claws. His reassuring smile was switched with a nasty grin as he snarled, "Cloudberry, you don't deserve to be the deputy. _I do_. I can't believe Graystar appointed you!" Terror and anger struck through my heart, and I unsheathed my claws, ready to fight. But he was too quick.

I regretted everything as he killed me with a swipe to my heart.

* * *

I finally was back in my own body. Everything was black. As I regained my composure, things started materializing. Dark, bare trees, gray mist, silhouettes slowly padding through the lonely landscape. I looked up, but all that I could see is darkness.

I was in a realm of sadness and hate, in a place of no stars.

And there I will remain for eternity.


	3. Friends

**I thought that this could be a happier story, because the last two were creepy and/or sad.**

* * *

Skykit crouched in the undergrowth, her white-striped tail bobbing slightly. Her blue eyes narrowed as she stealthily snuck after a mouse, one of the first few that had begun skittering through the forest. It was just after dawn, and Skykit was hoping to impress her clan by bringing back prey. Who knew—maybe Birchstar would make her an apprentice early.

The mouse stopped for a second. The faintest rustle of leaves could be heard in the crisp air. Skykit saw her chance. Silently, she sprang forward and tried to hook the mouse with her small claws, but her sides brushed against the nearby bushes, and her prey scuttled off into the brambles ahead. She slumped from her tense posture, disappointment flooding her. She was so close that time, and it was almost dawn!

Even though she knew that the dawn patrol could be coming any minute, and that her silver fur was messy and full of dew and twigs, Skykit couldn't resist the urge to continue on, knowing that this could be her chance to impress her Clan and become an apprentice. She quietly padded on throughout the forest as light began to filter through the crisscrossing branches of the forest. It was getting kind of boring, and she was starting to wish that Willowkit had come. Willowkit had said that it was too dangerous and that she wasn't coming. But why wouldn't she? In Skykit's opinion, it was a great idea.

Her ears pricked up as she heard the snap of a twig, but she realized it was herself who had stepped on it. She wondered with mild irritation if she had scared away any prey. Hoping no one had heard, she resumed her stealthy crouch and continued through the damp undergrowth, her pelt brushing against leaves. Her paws faintly rustled against the grass, but the sound was covered up by a light breeze.

A loud rustling reached her ears and she tensed up and froze, making sure to be as quiet as possible. She scanned the ground with her pale blue eyes, watching for prey. But instead of a mouse or squirrel, she saw a thick black pelt. Startled, she scrambled away, trying to be quiet, but the cat had already spotted her. She thought she saw a glimpse of green eyes, and after a few tense seconds of her crouching in the bushes, the other cat seemed to have lost her.

She decided to reveal herself, because at that point, the rest of the warriors had probably come looking for her, too. She stood up, accepting her defeat, but was startled to see that instead of a warrior, there was a small, black kit with a matted, stick-filled pelt standing in front of her, who didn't look like any of the kits in the nursery. Maybe he was from another Clan.

The other kit yelped when he saw Skykit and tried to run away, but he tripped over a thick tree root and lay sprawled in the grass. The narrow blades were bright green compared to his pelt. She wondered how no Clan patrols had noticed him until now. She padded over and prodded him with her paw, which made him sit up again.

"Which Clan are you from?" Skykit asked the black kit, who was now awkwardly shifting his paws. He didn't answer, confusion clouding his bright green eyes. He didn't know about the Clans? Was he a kittypet?

"So you don't know about the Clans? But then, where could you be from?" He wasn't wearing one of those Twoleg things...

The other kit said in a very soft voice, that sounded like it had been unused for a long time, "I'm not from anywhere here. In fact, I haven't seen any other cats for a while now."

He must have seen Skykit's eyes widen in shock and pity, because he quickly replied, "It's not so bad, I get to be alone with my thoughts and-"

Skykit cut him off. "No, that must be awful! Nobody to talk to but yourself... but what about your mother? Where is she?" She instantly regretted her words when the tom-kits eyes filled with sorrow and he stared at the ground.

She took a step back, feeling guilty of asking. After all, even though she was three whole moons old, she'd never had to deal with her mother dying. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Don't be..." he said, but he sounded like he was lying. They sat in silence for a few extremely awkward seconds.

An idea had begun to form in her head. "Maybe I could help you," she mewed. The other kit just nodded. Her mother had told her that they weren't supposed to help non-Clan cats, but this one seemed to be nice. "I'm not old enough to go out into the woods and hunt, but maybe I can sneak out food from the fresh-kill pile, or bring you herbs," Skykit suggested. "I could tell you about the Clans when I bring stuff for you."

The other kit's face brightened, and he excitedly said, "That'll be great!" He paused for a second. "So, we're friends now, right?" Skykit smiled. "Of course we're friends! Why else would I be helping someone I just met?" The kit laughed.

"Oh, and what's your name?"

"Smoke," he replied shyly, but he was smiling all the same. "What's yours?" Skykit told him her name.

Beams of morning sunlight shot through the branches and Skykit was suddenly aware of the time. She definitely had to get back to the camp, or she would be in even bigger trouble than she already was. "Bye, Smoke!" she squeaked, and then hurried off into the crisp forest, content with the thoughts of a new friend and a bright future.


	4. Icy Winds

**Just a quick note: this story will probably be only about twenty chapters, before I make another volume of these. This is just so that nobody has to read 50 chapters or anything.**

* * *

I hungrily ripped up the flesh of a thin and small vole. Honestly, it was so limp and thin already that it was merciful to kill it. Just like everything in the bitterly cold forest right now. My fawn pelt was fluffed up against the freezing winds, barely sheltered beneath the bramble apprentice den. I passed the meager rest of the prey to my only denmate, a she-cat named Goldenpaw, who quickly ate it without a word. Our fur was pressed together, trying to stay warm in the bitter leafbare that ravaged the forest.

ShadowClan was doing terribly. There had been several outbreaks of greencough, and Snowtail had run out of herbs many times. Goldenpaw and I had to go out and look for the few remaining plants almost every day, along with our normal apprentice tasks. The wind and cold was terrible here, and everyone was always worried. Nobody seemed to joke around anymore, and even the kits seemed subdued.

I shivered as snow dripped through the den's roof, landing on my pelt. The unpleasant cold rippled through my nerves. Goldenpaw flinched as small, hard chunks of snow broke on her back. This happened almost every day, but it was still hard to resist the cold.

"Hey, Lightpaw? Do you think we'll even make it to being warriors?" Goldenpaw asked, only half joking, as she shook the snow off her white-striped fur. I was silent for a few seconds, before replying.

"I don't know."

* * *

I was woken by a fearful wail and cats stirring and murmuring in alarm. It was freezing and before dawn, but I still stood up, leaving Goldenpaw in her rock-like slumber.

I cautiously padded out of the den, but instead of another Clan attacking, or a badger, or a fox, I saw a silver she-cat with white paws yowling in the middle of the camp. My eyes widened in alarm. _Mistfall?_ I was across the camp and at the queen's side as fast as lightning. "What happened? Are you hurt? The kits? Are they okay?" I asked quickly.

Mistfall's face crumpled pitifully as she yowled, "No, they're not okay! They're missing!" I was immediately confused by her reply. Her kits never were like the kind who would leave camp in the middle of a leafbare like this. They had no urgency to become apprentices.

But lately, things had changed. They'd changed for everyone. They had probably left to go hunting and prove themselves, and then...

I wasn't related to Snowkit, Silverkit, or Sorrelkit, but I still loved them like I was their sister. I'd played with them every day since they had opened their eyes and decided to go exploring the camp. Sometimes, it was almost like they were my kits too. My heart shuddered in fear and love for them, and at that moment, I knew exactly what I needed to do.

"Mistfall, I'll go look for them," I said, trying to look brave and hide my fear. I stood up straight and held my head high, trying to look important. The cats in the clearing, now including Goldenpaw, were all watching, some mewing in protest, some shocked. My mother, Fireclaw, was hysterically protesting. Goldenpaw stuttered, "But you can't go! It's freezing out there-"

But I was already out, slipping through the entrance into the tempest of ice and snow that awaited me.

* * *

Goldenpaw was right about one thing. It _was_ freezing. The wind made it hard to keep my eyes open, and the snowflakes practically blinded me, but I persevered, trying to make it through the territory long enough to find the kits. Barely a thing scuffled through the dawn forest, as I trudged through the snow, my blue eyes standing out in the darkness.

The forest felt endless as I tried to look for any signs of a pelt, but the kits would probably blend in with their white and silver fur. I was starting to shiver profusely, but still, I continued on, with no regard to how cold I was getting, or how I was starting to slow.

I heard a distant echo of pawsteps, and I blindly stumbled towards the noise, wind biting into my fur. There was a familiar squeak of a tom-kit, but wavering with cold. "Look what you've gotten us into!" That was Snowkit for sure.

I reached my paws forward. It was becoming more and more difficult to walk, and even my long pelt no longer offered me protection. Then I saw three pairs of eyes, two green and one blue, the only colors in the blinding whites and grays darkened by the night. They looked at me with wide eyes as I took the three by the scruffs of their necks, unable to talk. "Lightpaw!" chorused Silverkit and Sorrelkit from beneath my head, but Snowkit just let out a huff.

It was a battle just to stay standing, my breathing slow and shallow. It felt like my blood was turning to ice. I heard one of the kits say, "Lightpaw, are you okay?" But it seemed so distant. I was losing the feeling in my legs, and the cold was starting to recede from my body. Maybe this meant I was almost there...

After what felt like ages, I stumbled into the camp, holding Mistfall's kits. Everything started blurring together, but I knew I heard murmurs of concern, cheers from my Clanmates, Goldenpaw asking me if I was okay. The medicine cat was leaning over me, a voice that sounded like my mother was wailing. My eyelids were heavy, and I was no longer cold.

The last thing I heard was Fallenstar whispering, "We name you Lightfire, for your unrelenting courage and the true warmth in your heart. May you rest with StarClan."


End file.
